


Miss Mina Murray, Revolutionary

by fayrose



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayrose/pseuds/fayrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she could damn the whole of London and be a revolutionary with a scalpel, Mina wondered, why not with this too?</p>
<p>Spoilers for Dracula 1x03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Mina Murray, Revolutionary

Lucy’s eyes caught the glint off the cross as soon as Mina came into the café. It was Jonathan’s, Lucy was observant enough to know that, and put together with Mina’s luminous smile it could only mean one thing.

“He finally proposed then,” she said by way of greeting, all bravado and a bright society smile as she rose to kiss Mina on the cheek.

Overcome with excitement, Mina giggled and fisted her hands in the silk of Lucy’s dress. “ _He_ didn’t,” she squealed, “ _I_ did.”

A good society smile only ever falters for a moment and Lucy was nothing if not the perfect society sweetheart, even when her whole body was cold with heartbreak.  “How very revolutionary of you, Darling. I don’t know how I could ever have expected anything less.”

And though her tone told of her pain, Mina was thrummed with far too much happiness to notice.

They spent their lunch talking about wedding things. Ring, venue, flowers, dresses - the whole darn thing. It wasn’t too hard for Lucy to bear. The thought of Mina in a pretty dress was almost enough to make Lucy look forward to the occasion, so long as she imagined that she would be the one to enjoy it. And besides, she intended to throw an engagement party that would blow Jonathan’s spending on the wedding out of the water. It never hurt to compete a little.

“Come,” Lucy said, taking Mina’s arm and steering her out of the darkening café, “I shall walk you home.”

“Why Miss Westenra, that would be oh so gallant of you!” Mina declared, giggling. They might have had a glass or three of wine… Or at least it had been three when Mina had stopped counting, had stopped being able to count.

“Quite,” Lucy agreed, her smile sliding into a satisfied smirk. _More so than Harker at any rate_ , she thought.

It wasn’t far to Mina’s home. No more than a couple of minutes down the cobbled street. But it was the cobbles that were the problem.

“You know, you really do need to learn to hold your liquor. I won’t always be here to be you crutch and protector on the mean London streets.”

Mina stopped and removed herself from Lucy’s grip with what seemed to be all of her concentration. She swayed on her feet before she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Lucy’s neck. “Yes you will.”

She kissed her; a shadow of a kiss. Entirely friendly and, to Lucy, entirely devastating.

When Mina staggered away, Lucy was blushing as pink as her dress.

“Let’s get you home.” The businesslike tone of Lucy’s voice made Mina pause for a moment before the drink made her forget it.

“Promise you won’t leave me,” she implored as they recommenced their wobbly progress down the street. She only meant for the night, but Lucy couldn’t help but see their whole lives stretching out in front of them.

“As if I would.”

…

 

Mina awoke alone in the absolute darkness of the hours just after midnight. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked around her shadowy bedroom and yawned. Her eyes had always been extraordinarily good in the dark. If Lucy had been there, she would have seen her.

When she tried to call out, her voice did not come, for it was trapped in the cobwebs of her throat. She coughed and rose, reaching out for the shawl that Lucy had left for her and taking a sip of the similarly left glass of water. Lucy always knew what she would need. She would make a wonderful wife to someone someday, but some selfish part of Mina wanted to keep Lucy all to herself.

“Well hello Miss Medical Student,” Lucy greeted as Mina padded groggily into the drawing room. “I had heard that your kind were more resistant to such pleasures of the night as liquor and revelry, what with the university scene being what it is.”

“Apparently that doesn’t stretch to the pleasures of the late afternoon,” Mina groaned, crossing to where Lucy sat curled up with a book on the loveseat by the fire. “I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“Never was. Mind too busy, I’m afraid.” Lucy’s smile was forced, Mina could see that even in her sleep addled state.

“Busy with what?” Mina asked, clambering onto the seat and snuggling up to Lucy’s side. She reached up and brushed a loose curl from Lucy’s eyes, stroking her thumb over Lucy’s temple. “What goes on in here?”

“Nothing, I can assure you,” Lucy smiled, catching Mina’s hand and kissing her palm dismissively.

“You know that act doesn’t work on me. I know who you really are, Lucy Westenra.” Mina joined their hands. “You don’t have to hide things from me.”

Lucy had often thought that Mina was most beautiful just after she had woken. If she was a painter, she could make a masterpiece of Mina in those precious sleepy moments. “If only that were true.”

She hadn’t meant to say it, but somehow there it was, echoing in the night air.

“I wish you would tell me.” This secret of Lucy’s had often hung untold between them. Lucy would not give it up no matter how hard Mina tried to pry it out of her.

“It would change everything,” Lucy said by way of explanation of her silence.

Mina squeezed her hand. “Not if we don’t want it to. Not if I don’t want it to.”

“Just like you marrying Jonathan won’t?”

The bitterness in Lucy’s voice was enough to make Mina drop her hand.

“You really should be nicer to him, you know. He’s not a bad man.”

“He doesn’t deserve you either. No man who would question and belittle your dreams deserves you.”

“If I were to live by that, then I’m afraid I would never marry. Everyone looks at me when my being a doctor is brought up as if I were still that silly little child with an impossible dream.” And as she said it, Mina realised that it wasn’t true. Not everyone. “Everyone, except you. You have never given me anything but support on the matter. Why?”

Before she could quieten it, the truth fell from Lucy’s lips. “Because my dream is that you will achieve yours.”

Whatever Mina had been about to say evaporated on tongue. Instead she choked, “Why ever would you say that?”

Lucy smiled at her indulgently, lovingly. She looked tired, exhausted, and not from lack of sleep but from too long of putting up a front that she could no longer maintain. “Because, my dear Mina, your happiness means everything to me. To see you smile sets my whole world right. Surely you know that?”

Mina did know it, but to hear Lucy say it made her body flush hot and cold all at the same time – like the terrible fever of a man about to die of exposure. “I do love you, Lucy.”

There was that smile again. Sadder this time. “But never enough. Never like I love you, like I shouldn’t love you.”

She had always known on some level. How could she not with Lucy’s undying affection, fierce competitiveness with Jonathan and never wavering faith that she could be all she dreamed that she could be. But now that she knew it, truly, consciously knew it, something changed for Mina.

With a shaky breath, she whispered, “Show me.”                      

The kiss took Mina completely by surprise. Not because she had not known that it was coming, or because Lucy had never kissed her before, but because of the rush of feeling it awoke in her. This was a kiss, a proper kiss, a kiss that made her stomach flutter and her blood rush in her veins. It made her hands shake as she reached out to bury her hands in Lucy’s hair – desperate to feel her, to hold onto her, to fall into her. Lucy’s kiss was gentle and demanding, just sure enough to push Jonathan from Mina’s mind but sweet enough that Mina could not resist deepening it.

The kiss didn’t stop after a moment as Lucy had expected it to. Far from pushing her away, Mina was pulling her closer, then pushing her back, following her until when their kiss broke and Lucy looked straight up towards the heavens, she saw the stars in Mina’s eyes.

And then Mina was kissing her again, kissing her with a determination – a desperation – that could not be satisfied by anything other than Lucy’s lips and Lucy’s skin and the way that Lucy felt and sounded when Mina’s kisses moved from her lips to her neck and her fingers undid the ribbon that held together the front of Lucy’s nightgown. More skin led to more skin and there was not an inch of it that Mina didn’t want to taste, to consume. She had Lucy out of her nightgown without ever consciously doing it, and then there were soft, pale thighs brushing against her flushed cheeks and nothing had ever tasted better or made her heart beat with such speed.

What was really, truly intoxicating, though, was the look of utter, reckless bliss in Lucy’s eyes when her body arched and Mina’s name fell like a plea to God from her lips.

Mina kissed Lucy back to herself, smiling and bursting from overflowing affection. She had brought Lucy undone and she wanted to do it again and again and again.

“I think I’m in heaven,” Lucy panted.

“If you are then I’m there with you,” Mina replied with a laugh and a lazy kiss. “But right now I think that the only place that we should be is in bed.”

Lucy was flushed with happiness of the like that Mina had never seen on her before. “Spoil sport.”

Mina’s blue eyes were dark as the stormy sea when she walked her fingers up Lucy’s bare stomach. “Who said anything about sleep?”

Lucy, who could believe nothing but that she was asleep and dreaming this whole thing, could do nothing but agree.

 

…

 

For once, Lucy was not the first to wake. She had had the most wonderful dream and did not want to rouse from it. When she eventually gave up and opened her eyes to the morning light, she found Mina looking down on her, propped up on one elbow and stroking the soft skin over her collarbone. Those stars were still in her eyes as she smiled, but Lucy didn’t dare to believe it had been real until Mina leant down to kiss her like a lover, before curling up by her side, bare skin to bare skin.

“You are a wonder Lucy Westenra,” Mina greeted dreamily, running the backs of the fingers over Lucy’s cheek and kissing her again. “And you look like an angel when you sleep.”

“A simple good morning would suffice,” Lucy whispered, trying and failing to recapture her usual quick wit.

Mina laughed. “There she is, my sharp tongued girl. I thought she had abandoned me when all that fell from you lips last night was praise and loving things.”

_My girl_ , Lucy thought, and trembled. How she had longed to hear Mina speak those words.

“I still cannot believe that it wasn’t a dream,” Lucy confessed.

Mina reached under the covers to find Lucy’s hand and drew it around her until Lucy held her close. “Does this not feel real to you?”

Lucy’s grip tightened and Mina could not – and would not – suppress a contented whimper as an echo of the tingles from the night before shivered through her.

“Realer than anything else,” Lucy admitted, her breath catching at Mina’s moan and heaviness pooling low in her belly.

Mina kissed her again, falling onto her back and drawing Lucy up over her.

“Make love to me again?” she begged, stroking Lucy’s cheek with thumb. The love that bloomed in Mina’s chest when Lucy’s face lit up with a smile left her in no doubt that Lucy had won the war. She only wished that she had known that Lucy had been fighting for her sooner.

If she could damn the whole of London and be a revolutionary with a scalpel, Mina wondered, why not with this too?


End file.
